Abused
by Sweet Angel3
Summary: A sad story of an abused Eevee. This is my first story, so please review.
1. Abused and Abandonded

Abused  
Chapter1  
  
The small fragile Eevee lay silently in the corner of a cage mounted on a shelf with so many others on the wall, filled with pokemon young and old, healthy and sick, big and small. The small pokemon looked at its bruised side and whined quietly, licking its healing wounds. It then looked up quietly, hearing a sound that all pokemon here hope for...yet another trainer coming in to get a new pokemon. She stretched her neck to see the new human. The tall male trainer entered the Pokemon Pound, searching for a new pet or possably a lifelong conpainian. Every pokemon here hopes...wish...and dream about being picked...the fragile eevee looked up as the male trainer pointed straight at her, and small excitment builded up inside of her. Could it be she would finally be chosen? But no...the trainer was simply pointing to the cage above hers...a nice, cute, young Vulpix was picked out of the cage and hugged lovingly by the trainer. The Eevee sighs as she rests her head on the rough blanket under her and flinches as she remembers her dreadful past...how she came to be here...  
She silently licks her wound again, shivering as she remembers her past...again she remembers being locked into the basment...her trainer a hateful man who didn't care about her at all...  
The eevee looks up and hate fills into her eyes as she recalls her past...  
  



	2. Life

  
Chapter 2  
  
  
...silence. Once again only silence. The Eevee, at first named Alex before she met Master, shivered as she pulls with the small amount of strength she had to break free from the chain that attached to a pole, but it was no use. She sighs and lies on the cold, hard, damp floor and lies onto her side but quickly stands up again as her wound suddenly pains her leg. Alex licks the fresh wound thoughorly, wincing in pain but continuing to try and sooth it. Her ribs can be seen clearly as she whines softly and lies down on the ground. Suddenly she stands up and her ears twitch, sensing something. No, no not again...he's coming. Thoughts raced through her mind and she crouched down into a corner, making herself seem small as she hides. "Where are you, you good for nothing pokemon!" Master's back... Alex never knew his name, only to call him Master. The door swings open and slams into the wall violently, making Alex cringe. Bright light sweeps into the room, blinding her momentarily. Her master walks down the stairs into the basement, each step echoing loudly with anger. Each step echoes deep into her heart, burrowing into her very sole. Suddenly, her masters face appeared...the face she had come to hate and fear with every inch of her body...the wretched, evil face she wanted so much to hurt but was powerless agaisnt. Suddenly he grabs her by the neck and forces her to look at his face. "When I tell you to come, you come! Do you here me, you pathetic creature??" Her master bellows. Slowly and painfully Alex nods her head. Her master smiles evily. "Good." He drops her onto the floor and Alex cries out in pain, running to the nearest corner only to be stopped by Master. "I don't think so. We're going on a little trip..." He then stuffs her into a bag and Alex hears a door slam. She's jerked aroung violently and thrown into the back of his van. Suddenly, Alex's moving to somewhere unknown to her and she shivers violently in fear. 


	3. Freedom?

Chapter 3  
  
The sack jerked around in the mini-van, tossing poor Alex back and forth in the messy van. Her sides were hurting terribly and one paw was swollen from being tossed about so much. The ride in the smelly, junky van was long, hard, and tiring. Finally, the car stopped. Alex was relived at first, but then when she saw that terrible face, fear washed over her quickly. Master, what have I done wrong? Every time she was taken out of the basment she was punished. The last time he had taken Alex to a thick forest and hit her for losing a battle. He had yelled and hit her for hours before taking her back, and she had to go without food. But this time, it was different. They weren't at the usual abondonded or deserted place like other times before. This time, they were at an old warehouse. Still carrying the Alex in a sack, Master tossed her carelessly into an open window shouting "You're useless to me now!"....those were the last words she remembered. After that she blanked out.   
  
  
*********************************  
  
When Alex finally regained conciousness, she panicked. Where am I? What happended? She struggled and tossed in the dark bag until she finally broke free from the imprisonment. She looked around in the abondonded warehouse and slowly walked towards a door. When she got to the door, she squeesed through carefully and looked at the outside world. What am I going to do? I have no food, no water, no shelter. Then suddenly she remembered Master and shivered, then gave a small smile as she realised she was free...finally free. She wandered towards a building smelling the food and sniffed the doors. Suddenly a female trainer walks out and bumps into Alex. "Oh! Hello there!" the trainer says happily. But Alex, knowing all her life what Master, a human, did to her, wasn't going to wait to see if this one would do the same. She sped out of there as fast as she could and ran into some bushes. She stayed for what seemed like hours but really minutes, panting hard. Humans...they can't be trusted. You never know what they'll do. I don't want to be in a cellar again. No, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. Alex jumpped out of the bushes quickly but suddenly was snatched up by a net. She struggled with all of her strength but was weak from hunger and collapsed onto the cold hard floor of a different kind of car. "Well, here's another stray." said an unknown voice. "Let's take her in." Suddenly Alex was moving again, and she felt for sure that this time she wouldn't escape. 


	4. Captured

  
Chapter4  
Alex whines softly in the cold semi-darkness as she rests her head onto her swollen paws and closes her eyes. "I should have known...I'll never be free." Alex said aloud. "So, you were caught too?" Alex lifted her head suddenly and looks into the darkness. "Who's there?" Alex calls. A small, slightly skinny Vulpix with ruffled fur appeared out of the darkness. "Who are you?" Alex said, slightly nervous. Could this be friend or foe? The Vulpix sighed and sat down next to her. "My name is Sparkle. I was captured too..." The Vulpix said no more and lay down on the floor. Silence lingered on for a while until Alex said, " I...I'm Alex. Where are we going? What's happening?" Without turning her head, Sparkle said simply "The pound." "Oh" Alex said, having no idea where the pound was...or what it was. Silence again. Finally, Alex said, "What's the pound?" The Vulpix turned and looked at her for a moment, then turned around again. "The pound is a place for unwanted pokemon...they can stay there for days or weeks before getting taken home...or...if someone doesn't come to get them...they..." Sparkles voice drifted off. Alex didn't say anything more...she didn't want to. She just lay back down onto the floor and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
******************  
  
Alex was awoken by a sound of an open door. Out of habit, she quickly went into the corner to hide, remembering opened doors meant Master was coming...but something wasn't right, Alex noticed. She suddenly remembered all that had happened and relaxed, but only for a moment. She and Sparkle were quickly picked up and taken to a small carrier where there was soft blankets on the floor. Alex cuddled up in the blankets and sighed. She licked her slightly swollen paws as she was swung back and forth in a new surronding. "A least this is more comfortable than..." She stop, flinching at the thought. She shook her head, trying to forget her past when suddenly she stopped moving. She slowly lifted her head as a strange man outstretched his arm and grabbed her by the neck. Alex growled softly, but it was useless. She didn't have the strength to stuggle. She went limp and allowed the man to carry her to a medium sized cage. She was dropped in there and without a word, the man left. "...Alex?" a voice called softly. "Sparkle?"  
"Yeah, it's me..."  
"What are we going to do? We have to think of something!"  
"There's nothing we can do but wait, Alex." Alex could here some movement in the cage beside her and she knew Sparkle had given up. "Come on, Sparkle, we have to escape!" Sparkles voice suddenly grew louder. "Don't you think I've tried that? I've been out there before...three times. And each time I was easily caught! Now I'm just giving up...it's no use." After that there was silence for quite a while. Alex sighed and looked around the cage. There was a sparkling bowl of water and she swiftly went over to it and drank the whole thing, eating the delicious smelling food too. "Wow," she thought, "I have never eaten food that good." She then lay down on the soft blanket under her and slept. 


	5. A New Beginning

Chapter 5  
  
That's all she did for days...sleep, eat, sleep, eat. Every once in a while she would talk to her now good friend Sparkle for comfort and company, but they never really said much. One day something Alex had not expected happened. A trainer came in suddenly and looked around at all of the Pokemon in the pound, and she ended up taking her new friend away. Alex sighed as Sparkle was taken away by a loving trainer. "At least she's got a nice, new home..." Alex thought. Then she rested her head on her paws. She licked them gently, trying to soothe the pain a little and looked out her cage and at the door. She had seen the door being opened by people lots of times...people coming in and out, getting a pet of their own to love. She had often thought of escaping that way, but how could she get out? She had the strength to do it; after eating and resting her wounds were almost completely healed except for the scars on her right foreleg on her paw and on her left ear. And all of that food and rest had regained her strength, although she was still a little skinny. But how would she do it? The only time her cage door was opened was when she was being fed, and she didn't have enough time to escape then. She sighed and suddenly grew depressed as she agreed with Sparkle. There was no way out. It was no use. Alex lay down quietly as and remembered painfully how every trainer that came in didn't even take more than a glance at her. She slammed her paw down angrily and looked at it with sorrow. "I'll never be picked. Not with these ugly scars and my skinny body" She thought. The sudden noise caused movement in the cage beside her, but the noise quickly subsided. She cried softly at the sad situation that seemed to only be getting worse. Alex felt she'd never get out of this place...she'd be trapped forever in this dark and lonely place, never to see the outside world again...even though before she hadn't seen the bright, blue sky or lush green grass for very long. She had lost all hope of being picked let alone noticed by any of the trainers that came in and out, day by day. One day she woke up and went on her daily routine. Alex got up and went over to where the regular food and water was and sniffed the empty bowl. "Oh well." she thought. "They're probably just late." She lay back down on the soft blanket and snuggled up tightly to keep warm. The door to the Pokemon Pound opened and Alex opened one eye carefully. She looked at the new trainer that had just walked in. She looked kind of familiar...but lately that's what Alex thought about all the trainers that came in so frequently. She closed her eye again and sighed softly, then she turned around, her back facing the trainer. "I've come to take home a new pokemon." The girl said sweetly. Her voice sounded so nice and loving, Alex thought to herself. The worker at the pound said, "Well, you've come to the right place. Come right this way, I've got some really nice ones over here." Alex heard footsteps going past her and she turned over again to see where they were going. The worker was taking the girl to a pokemon she had seen lots of times...a cute puppy Growlithe that had come in recently. "Thanks, but no thanks...it's not the kind of pokemon I'm looking for." The girl said. "Well, if you need me, I'll be at the front desk. Just look around if you like." The worker said kindly and went back to the desk. Alex saw the girl looking at every pokemon in the pound...from Pikachu to Charmander and Oddish to Poliwag. But she didn't want any of them. "Why is she turning down such pretty, perfect and cute pokemon?" Alex thought. When the girl started coming Alex's way, Alex quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be alseep, like she always does when a trainer looks at her. "Hmmm..." She heard the girl say as she studied a Cubone closely. Then she came to Alex. Alex's muscles tensed a little as she realised the girl was near. The girl looked at Alex carefully for a while. Alex opened one eye quickly and saw the girl looking at her. "Oh, so you're awake now?" the girl said, laughing a bit. The girl turned around and called the worker. "Can I see this one for a second?" The worker quickly got up and looked at the one she was talking about. "That one?" he said curiously. "Yes, that one." The worker shrugged and carefully picked Alex up from out of the cage. Alex looked at the trainer more carefully this time. She had long brown hair with kind, gentle blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with a purple shirt. The girl inspected Alex carefully. "Oh, its paw...and its ear..." The girl said, looking at Alex's scars. Her ears flopped down sadly and her eyes filled with sorrow as she realised she wasn't going to be picked by the girl. "The poor thing." The girl said. She gently reached down and massaged the scarred paw. Alex was completly surprised. It didn't hurt at all! In fact, she liked it. Alex's ears perked up as the girl finish the massage and looked at the worker. "I'll take her" She said, smiling. The worker was just as surprised as Alex. She got a home? Someone actually wanted her? Alex thought. Alex could have jumped and done ten flips if the worker hadn't been holding her. The worker handed Alex to the girl and Alex wagged her tail. The girl laughed. "So, you're happy to be going with me? Good. By the way, my name is Elizabeth. Hmm....what will your name be?" "Alex is my name." Alex said quietly, still surprised that someone picked her. "Alright then Alex, let's go home." Elizabeth carried Alex to her car and they drove to Alex's new home.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Author's note: So, how'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry the chapters were short, that's just the way I write. And sorry for the long wait for chapter 5...I had writer's block! Don't miss my next story...it will be about Alex, Elizabeth and...(surprise!)Sparkle! Thank you for taking the time to read this. C-ya! ^_~ 


End file.
